


Kuro-Corset

by SilverServerError



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Pretty Clothes, for pretty people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: “Did you ask for it special? Were you getting jealous of all the pretty girls?”“That’s tough talk coming from someone in a garter belt, Fai.”





	Kuro-Corset

**Author's Note:**

> So! I don’t know if you all have seen a certain someone’s Kurogane cosplay, but it includes a very inspiring detail. ^^ 
> 
> Written with permission from fb: FeuerregensArt / Insta: i.am.theboss / tumblr: malabava
> 
>  
> 
> cw: A character teasing about gendered clothing (But we know better, right?)

Kurogane’s sword, his armor, his boots and his cape… They were all important. They were all so carefully made, and broken in with years of care and training. They were as much apart of him as his heart or his ar-

Well, bad example.

But the point was, they mattered. His body was his instrument and if he needed to fight- If he needed to defend his new found family, he wanted to give himself every advantage. Meaning, given the choice, he wanted the clothes and armor he had trained in. Meaning when he took a slash to the back to spare the Meatbun, he waited, knowing getting it repaired by someone who knew what they were doing was more important than getting it done quickly.

Or, at least that had been the plan.

They waited, world after world where no able craftspersons were to be found, or if they were, their little family just didn’t have the time or resources. But it was different here. There had been next to no fighting. And Fai kept pointing out how skilled this world’s tailors were. How intricately everything was constructed. How detailed the embroidery. How perfectly everything fit. He had decided to trust one with the simple task of replacing a strip of damaged leather. He hadn’t counted on them getting… creative.

“Oh, Kuro-hottie!”

He winced as Fai finally caught sight of his back and the newly installed cord that crossed up and down across his spine. The moment he’d seen it inspecting his armor at the store, he knew Fai’s teasing was just a matter of time.

“I had no idea you were so concerned about your figure!”

“It’s not a corset.”

“It looks like a corset from here, Dear. Did you ask for it special? Were you getting jealous of all the pretty girls?”

Kurogane carefully did not rise to the bait. Yes, it was different. Yes, it would need to get fixed the moment they found somewhere even remotely resembling home. But as long as everyone had learned their lesson about jumping into fights they had no business in, and they didn’t need him to pull borderline suicidal stunts to get them out of danger, he’d be able to compensate and protect the new vulnerability.

He found the laces at the middle of his back, and pulled tight until the leather hugged his body, then tied them blindly and let the extra length trail down.

The weirdest thing was how comfortable it was.

“That’s pretty tough talk coming from someone in a garter belt, Fai.” He watched out of the corner of his eye as Fai’s posture stiffened, glancing over to try and read him. He continued, unconcerned, “It’s cute how you keep trying to claim you wear it for practical reasons.”

He looked to Fai finally, expression carefully schooled into boredom as he arched an eyebrow. He fought the urge to smile as he watched Fai hesitate for a moment, trying to land on one emotion, one plan of attack. With a predictability that made his chest ache with affection, Fai leaned back against the vanity he’d been dressing at, and hitched a leg up prettily so he could run a lithe hand up the stocking covering his his knee and thigh.

“Oh but Kuro, comfort _is_ practical. Feel how soft.”

Kurogane took a deep breath as he let himself drift closer. Fai’s legs spread oh so slightly as he approached, almost but not quite touching except for a single palm running up the side of Fai’s thigh over the fabric. “Mmm,” he agreed, “Very soft, very comfortable.” Fai’s head tilted up to him even as his gaze stayed on his neck and shoulders. He watched as Fai bit his own soft, pink bottom lip.

Kurogane already knew how good Fai’s stockings felt. Against his hands. His cheek. His lips.

“But I know for a fact...” He let the hand trace up the front of Fai’s thigh, smooth skin and a single ribbon. Fai’s gasp was quiet, but it felt like it echoed in the silence of the room. Then his fingers found his goal and he snapped the elastic sitting across Fai’s hip.

“Ahh!”

“... this is not.”

Kurogane pulled away, allowing himself a smirk as Fai tried to cover his lust with a look of faux-hurt.

“So you don’t like them?” Fai asked a little indignantly.

“Didn’t say that, Mage.”

Kurogane went back to his things. He grinned wider as Fai followed.

Kurogane all but ignored him as he continued with his pants, with his boots. He pretended the hesitant touch tracing that strip of open skin down his spine wasn’t giving him goosebumps.

“You know, Kurogane,” Fai moved flush behind him and peeked around his shoulder to catch his eye in the mirror. “I don’t think you’ve tied this entirely correctly.”

“Oh?” Kurogane asked, tone blazé. “An expert are you?”

Fai grinned at him and Kurogane could feel as he pulled the knot loose, leather going slightly slack against his skin. “Well, first of all…”

Kurogane cursed as he was suddenly yanked off balance backwards a few inches, one hand more towards the top of his back and one more towards the bottom. Then, before he could react, Fai braced a knee and pulled hard at ends of the laces, cinching him tight and breathless in his armor. Fai hid a giant smile behind his shoulder.

“What the hell, Idiot!?”

Fai carried on as if nothing had happened, reaching to wrap the now longer laces around his waist and around again to tie in the back. “I have always wanted to do that.”

“I’m going to murder you.”

“You should ask for a red cord next time,” Fai went on, tying the ends in a pretty bow. “That would look so sexy with the rest of your clothing.”


End file.
